User blog:Dot27/Yumapo needs editing badly
Gakupo also eyed the blades but from inside the shop. He was on his break, and the samurai oh so desperately needed a new blade. His old purple blade was becoming dull and because of its age it was impossible to sharpen. "Ugh." He sighed at the high prices. Unable to find a sword, Gakupo left the store, right out by where Yuma was standing. Yuma stared from the corner of his eye at Gakupo, unable to stop glancing at his beautiful long hair. For a second, he was almost desperate to touch it, his fingers twitching as they got shoved inside his jean pockets. The purple haired man glanced at the boy, "Do you know of any other sword sellers that are cheaper than these ones? You look like someone that would know." With music loudly blaring through his earbuds, Yuma read Gakupo's lips carefully, raising his eyebrows. "I know somebody who can be a loyal weapon, or the Mr. Komojachi on main street has better prices." Yuma responded, looking back at the window display."A person? Be a weapon? Ha! You're joking, right? Japan has no such technology yet.. Or does it.." Yuma dully lifted his hand, in which his fingers had formed into blades, then with a bend of his fingers, he had his normal fingers once more. Shoving his hands back into his pockets, Yuma turned around, walking down the street as his song changed. Gakupo stood in awe, practically unable to speak. "Wait wait!" He called out to the boy, running down the street after him. With no way to read Gakupo's lips, Yuma continued down the street, dreaming in the back of his mind about the purple locks. When the samurai reached Yuma he placed his hand onto the boy's shoulder and waited until he got his attention. "Will you be my sword?" Yuma pulled the earbuds out, stiffening from the strangers contact with him. "Excuse me? I don't know you..." "You can shapeshift into a sword, yes? If so will you be my sword? I will pro provide you with a home, food, clothes, and whatever else you need. " he was practically begging now "Wh-" Yuma stared at him in offense, although he wasn't homeless, he was in a struggle. "...Your name." Although this was sudden, he had an urge to accept...The strangers need for him felt like a well-known long for it. "Gakupo. Gakupo Kamui." "Yuma." The pink haired boy mumbled, nodding. "Well now...I can't seem to reject-" "Ah! Thank you!" Gakupo said happily, hugging the pink-haired boy in relief. "Can you start tomorrow?" Yuma struggled out of Gakupo's grasp, feeling his face grow warm. "Woah- Uh, I can start today..." "You can!? Great! Here's my number. Uh, you do have a phone, right?" "Yes..." Yuma mumbled, blushing. "I'm not that deep in destitution.." Gakupo replied with his digits. "Just text me when you want to come over. I think I'll take the rest of the day off." Yuma nodded. "Thank you..." Later in the day, just after Yuma had texted Gakupo that he's coming over, it had begun to heavily pour outside. Yuma flipped on his hood and made sure he was completely covered in fear that the rain could make him rust. Tilting his head down, he quickly ran down the streets to Gakupo's home before tripping, landing slam down on the wet sidewalk. As Yuma arrived gakupo quickly opened the door. "Wow! It sure is raining hard out there isn't it?" He looked different than his usual look. He was out of uniform, instead in lounge clothes, and with his hair down. Yuma simply laid there in the rain, slightly pained from the impact of the concrete as he felt water soak into his clothes. Trying to lift his body, a heavy weight came down his shoulders as his usual back pain returned. "D-Dangit..." Gakupo quickly rushed outside to his aid, "Hey! Are you alright?!" He asked, picking up the boy slowly. Yuma was soaked, staring up at Gakupo who was beginning to get just as soaked as him. "I'm..." he stared at Gakupo's eyes, how they gently gazed back, with his wet hair softly framing his jawline. "...Fine..." "Good. I wouldn't want you to be hurt on the first day." Gakupo replied, walking back towards his house making sure Yuma was following. Yuma stuffed his hands in his pockets, tilting his head down again as he folled Gakupo inside- being stopped at the porch. "You can come inside. I certainly wouldn't want you to catch a cold." The samurai called out to Yuma, holding the door open for him. "I don't want to get your floors wet...I mean-" "Heck, I'm all wet too. Come on in. I have mostly carpet anyway. It'll just soak in." Yuma sighed in slight defeat, coming into the house. As soon as the door shut behind him, an instant wave of heat hit him. "Mmmh- God this place is so warm..." He spoke aloud, not realizing it. "Heh. Yeah. I have it set up so when it's below average outside the heater comes on." Gakupo replied, taking off his soaking wet shirt. "I hope you don't mind. I was just going to throw this in the dryer for a while. I can dry yours off too if you'd like." Yuma opened his eyes again, turning around to THAT. He turned red. "NoIdontminditsfineuh-" Yuma unzipped his hoodie, revealing nothing under as he usually wears it, slipping it off. "Thankyou." "No problem." Gakupo replied, taking the jacket and walking off to the laundry room. Yuma stood there, hair dripping wet as he regained himself properly. Looking around, he crossed his arms slightly in that awkward feeling of being half-bare. "What am I doing..." He whispered. Gakupo came back, the dull sound of a dryer humming in the background. "Would you like anything to drink or eat before I show you around?" Yuma straightened up, raising his eyebrows. "No, ah-" He smiled, just barely. "I'm fine...Thank you." The room gave him a calming tone, one that he hadn't felt since being taken from the Vocaloid lab. "Shall I show you around then?" Gakupo replied with his hand outstretched in a "come with me" position. Yuma almost wanted to take Gakupo's hand, but simply nodded, walking up beside him. "How long have you been away from the lab..." Yuma questioned casually, noticing Gakupo's number on his body from before. "Seven years. You?" The man replied, walking up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. "Five" Yuma stepped up behind Gakupo, feeling the wooden stairs barely make a noise. "I never saw you there...Possibly you were categorized higher..." "I was created by Internet co. I think you were created by Yamaha, which would explain why you haven't heard of me." He said just as the two reached the top of the stairs. There was a small hallway separating an empty floor space where a loft could be from the bedrooms. As the two walked down the hallway Gakupo motioned to the first room on the right. "This will be your room. There is a bathroom attached to it and plenty of closet space if needed." Yuma peeked his head in, raising his eyebrows. The room was huge in his eyes- Better than anything he's ever had the chance to live in. He could see the entrance to the bathroom and doors of a closet, which would provide him more than enough space. "This is amazing..." He whispered, turning to Gakupo. "You're seriously amazing..." "Thanks, I try." He said leaning against the door frame. "Well I'll let you get situated kid. Feel free to come downstairs when you've situated. Sorry if kaito bothers you any, he's kind of loud sometimes." Yuma raised his eyebrows. "Kai...To? Who's that?" The name rolled off his tongue familiarly, as if he knew who it was, but couldn't even think about something to describe him. "My other roommate, Kaito. Did I not mention him?" "Ah...No..." "Oh.. Well, he's a vocaloid too. He's just staying here for a few months until he's going back to the lab to get a v4 update. If he bothers you just let me know." And with that Gakupo went downstairs again and began to prepare dinner for the smol family. "v4 update..." Yuma shook his head, shrugging. "Alright." He took his small bag, putting it on the bed and began to take out the little things he had, placing a small frame of his lab supervisor and he on the bedside. Gakupo cooked up some eggplant with watermelon as a side. He had heard a lot about Yuma with other vocaloids claiming he had the most realistic voice out of the male vocaloids. Gakupo had also heard from Miku that Yuma really likes watermelon so why not welcome his new roommate with the boys favorite food. Yuma stared at the picture for a while, a smile growing on his face from memories back at the lab. It had been a nice time, seeing that man as a father, until he was released into reality. "...Whatever..." He mumbled, placing the frame back in its place, getting up to stretch. He had still realized his shirt was gone, frantically looking for another hoodie to cover with. Gakupo walked back up the steps with Yuma's hoodie folded and in his arms. "Yo kid, dinner's ready if you want some." Kaito could be heard practically falling down the stairs screaming something about ice cream. Yume looked up from his bag and smiled in relief that his hoodie was dry. "Thank you. I'll be right down..." He listened to the screaming for a second. "Is that...?" Gakupo nodded slowly before mouthing to Yuma, "he's insane" the samurai then retreated back to the dining room where he had everything set up perfectly. An entire container of ice cream for Kaito, cooked eggplant for himself, and some sort of watermelon fruit salad for Yuma. He sat down at his place at the end of the table and folded his hands in his lap contently waiting for Yuma. Yuma quickly followed behind, eagerly sitting down as soon as he caught a glimpse of his meal. Catching a second gaze at Kaito, he suddenly remembered the boy from his childhood- The one who had fallen in love with the turquoise-pigtails. Kaito was already eating his ice cream, with no spoon mind you, not even waiting for the pink haired boy to sit down. Gakupo was staring at Kaito, a look of cringe, disgust, and embarrassment all mixed together strewn across his face. Yuma simply quietly sat down, looking at Gakupo for a sign that it was alright to eat. He didn't have the stomach to look at Kaito, deciding to either look down, or at Gakupo. Gakupo slowly ate his eggplant. It was silent at the table except for Kaito’s slurping and occasional burping. As usual, Yuma began to daydream to pass the time. He was sent back to his time as a child. When he was first shown around the lab by Mizuki, his older sister. At the time it was only them. They had the whole facility to themselves although, it wasn’t long after his release before Yuuma was forgotten. Without an exciting design, a moderately hard to use voicebank, a strange accent, and no publicity it was hard to get as popular as his sister. He had remembered Mr. Yamaha’s words, “No matter what you do. You will never be as amazing as VY1. You’re just going to have to face those facts.” Where even was Mizuki? When he had finally escaped the lab she was nowhere to be found. They were going to escape together. He had made a promise. Brothers and sisters must stick together. He was shaken out of his trance by Gakupo waving his hand in front of his face. “Vy2? Vy2? Codename Yuma? Yuuuummmaaaaaa?” “Huh?” “I asked you if you wanted any more to eat. A bowl of watermelon isn’t much..” “No thanks I’m fine. This is what I usually eat.” Yuma chuckled. “Are you sure?” the samurai was obviously concerned. “Yeah.” “Ok I just don’t want you starving. We start training tomorrow.” Gakupo smiled, taking both plates and putting them in the sink. Yuma got up and ran upstairs. He flopped down on the bed in his room and stared up at the ceiling. Wound he ever see Mizuki again? By now she could be being forced to sing for Mr. Yamaha’s pleasure or worse. After about ten minutes of worrying he heard a knock on his door. “Hey you ok? I saw you run up the stairs. Did I say something that offended you?” It was Gakupo. “Yeah I’m fine…” Yuma let out a sigh. “Can I come in?” “Yeah.” Gakupo opened the door slowly and walked inside. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Yuma. Yuma couldn’t help but stare at the samurai’s violet hair. He longed to touch the long locks and cuddle them close to his body. The pink haired android blushed at the thought. “You thinkin’ about your girlfriend?” Gakupo chuckled. Yuma squeaked and pulled his black beanie over his face. He wasn’t expecting Gakupo to notice. “Huh!? N…No….” He managed to stammer out. The purple haired samurai next to him chuckled. “Ok lover boy~ don’t stay up too late. Practice is at 7 am tomorrow.” He stood up and began to walk out, his hair swishing behind him like some kind of strange tail. “G..Gakupo wait-“ exclaimed the still blushing boy. “Yes?” “Uhh….. Nothing.” “Ok then. “ Gakupo replied in his gruff, husky voice that would make any girl jump for joy. After he left, Yuma continued his daydreaming in a trance like state but for some reason, he couldn’t get that picture out of his head. The purple flowing hair, his voice, even his accent intrigued Vy2. Before he knew it he was lost in his thoughts. It was grade 10, he was a softmore in high school. His hair was black and damaged but very long. It reached the hollow of his back. Yuma went by his official name back then. “Vy2” He hated it but it was futile if he didn’t want to He had been friends with this kid who had hair similar to Gakupo. It was hard to admit, but Yuma liked him quite a bit. They were troublemakers the two. They were always causing trouble. Some of their most extensive crimes included; pulling the fire alarm, starting a food fight, and the one Yuma was very proud of, lighting all the toilets in the girl’s bathroom on fire. Never once did they get in trouble. They were sent out with a warning and maybe a half day of detention. However, some of their best pranks did fire on them. For example, when they lit the bathroom on fire Yuma singed his hair and it was stiff and burnt for days. Their best prank had the biggest consequence. It was December 12th (a Tuesday) and Winter break was only 4 days away. It was relatively quiet that day. Not much talk in the hallway other than hushed gossip about how Len had shoved an entire banana down his throat at lunch or how Meiko showed up to school so drunk the teachers had to walk her to the office to keep her from falling. “Hey Vy2 want to do something to get rid of this silence?” his friend with the purple hair asked. “Yes. Definitely.” He had never really known the boy’s name or if he did he had forgotten it over the years. “Meet me in the bathrooms on the third floor. After 5th period.” His friend whispered. With that he was off to his class. And so it came, 2:55, exactly 2 minutes after fifth period. The purple haired boy would be showing up any time now. Just that moment he walked inside. Right on time. “Got any ideas?” Yuma asked, looking up at the boy. The way the purple in that boy’s eyes matched the color of his hair almost cast a spell on Yuma and it made him shudder. The boy opened his backpack to reveal some stink bombs. “We set these off and run.” “Good idea… Where would we go afterwards? I can’t go home. My dad would kill me. Heck I don’t even know if I should call him my dad he’s so horrible ugh…” Yuma said, running a hand through his jet black hair. “I was thinking maybe you could spend the night at my house.” This set off a fireworks show in Yuma’s head. His heart raced faster than ever before. “Ok let’s do it.”, he replied almost compulsively. “Hah. Ok I’ll get this floor. You get the lower two.” The other boy handed him five of the bombs. “we must do it fast and stealthy.” “Got it.” The final bell ringing was their cue. The two burst out of the bathroom and Yuma ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He quickly pulled the tabs on three bombs and threw them down the hallway. They sent out a sickly smelling green smoke and it left him choking and wheezing for air. He burst down to the first floor and ran right into YOHIOloid. “AH SHIT.” He screamed as they both fell. He had been spotted. “Vy2??” YOHIOloid asked hazed. The plan must go on. Yuma quickly got up and threw the bombs. “SORRY!” He yelled as he ran out of the doors. The purple haired boy was waiting for him outside. They had to hurry. It wouldn’t be long before security was on their tails. The two began to sprint out of campus, making sure not to get anything caught on the fence as they climbed over it. It was at times like this when Yuma felt completely free. There was not a worry on his mind. He was pure. He was okay. Nothing else seemed to matter as the wind blew through his long hair as it flapped behind him. They got pretty far from the school before problems started to arise. They had stopped running by now as Yuma had sprained his ankle and so the boy was helping him walk. They weren’t in the best part of town but his friend had claimed it was “faster” to take this road to get to his house, or was it a lab. Was Yuma the only one who lived in a lab? Or were there others like him? He was snapped out of his trance when the two were stopped by a shady looking man wearing all black. His clothes were tattered and he was carrying a knife. “My my what do we have here? What are you little boys doing outside of your labs? Aren’t you two good little vocaloids?” “Vocaloids?” Yuma murmered. “LEAVE US ALONE” the boy next to him struggled to scream out. Yuma could feel him shaking in terror. “Hmmm… Purple hair.. that jawline… Why you must be Gackpoid. Am I right?” The man lunged at the two with his knife. He looked at Yuma. “Black hair? I don’t seem to remember anyone with black hair..” “I SAID LEAVE US ALONE!” My friend called out, Gackpoid, that was his name. “And what gives you the authority over me?” the man got closer with his knife. “I. Said. Leave. Us. Alone.” Gackpoid slowly let go of Yuma. He gave him a look that said, “run” but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He loved him too much. Before he knew it Gackpoid was tackled to the ground by the man. The man pushed the boy’s sleeve back to reveal an electronic plate display. The man began to cut at the plate with his knife, trying to remove it. Gackpoid cried out in pain. “RUN VY2! RUN!” He yelled at the weeping boy. “DON’T JUST STAND THERE! RUN” His voice cracked in pain. Vy2 had to run. He had to get help for him. Although as he ran, he ran into someone, someone too familiar. It was Mr. Yamaha. Before Yuma could realize what was happening, he passed out. Everything faded to black. He awoke in a completely white room. He was on a table of some sort and his arms and legs were bound. Yuma struggled against the restraints but to no prevail. He was stuck. Suddenly it all came back to him. The strange man grabbing Gackpoid and throwing him to the ground. Watching him cry out in pain as his control panel was ripped from his arm. Yuma once again struggled to get off of the table. “WHERE IS HE?!” He cried out. “WHERE IS GACKPOID!?” Before he could receive any answer to his dream Yuuma awoke to the soft patter of rain outside. Rolling over, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 7:30 it read. “CRAP I’M LATE!” He burst out of his bed and rushed to get dressed. Yuma practically fell down the stairs. He saw Gakupo sitting at the bar counter eating some eggplant and sipping coffee. It seemed like eggplant was the only thing that samurai ate. “Ohmygoodnessimsosorryimlate-“ Yuuma’s words rushed together. “Its fine I woke up late too”, the samurai replied with a smile. Gakupo put a plate of strawberries in front of Yuuma. “Eat. You’ll need lots of energy today” “Thank you so much” Yuuma replied, bowing to the samurai in respect before beginning to eat. Once the two were finished eating, he put the dishes in the sink. "Would you like to meditate with me, Yuma?" Gakupo asked, resting his hand on Yuma's right shoulder. Yuma stiffened again as he did before, nodding. "Y-Yes sir..." He stood up quickly, following Gakupo out into the garden. He felt the crisp post-rain air bite his skin, making him smile. Gakupo sat down in the middle of the garden, crossing his legs and breathing deeply. Yuma, never having meditated before, sat a few inches away from Gakupo to give him distance, mocking the way he sat and shut his eyes- Trying to calm himself down without feeling the wind tickle against his hand. Gakupo opened his eyes. "Like this." He said, speaking quietly and showing him how to fold his legs and how to flex his back. "Now just breathe and let tge..." There was a crash from the close of a gate. "Gakupo is it my turn to patrol tomorrow?" A voice called out through the garden. Yuma turned around to see a tall, red-robed samurai appear from literally nowhere. "...Woah there you've got awesome hair..." He whispered to himself, feeling awkward and turned back around. "Yes, I have my day off tomorrow." Gakupo replied to the other samurai. "Now where were we?" He asked Yuma, breathing slowly again to calm himself. Yuma properly folded his legs, trying to flex his back as shown before. "I think like this-" He felt a fat raindrop land on his nose, looking up, a few more hit his face. Gakupo closed his eyes and began to relax even more, making a soft humming noise. "Hn..." Yuma sighed out, tilting his head back down as rainwater fell again, making a smile come about his face as he undid the leg fold and simply sat cross-legged, tilting his head back to let the water fall on his cheeks. Listening to the soft humming gave him a feeling of warmth, even in the cold weather. Suddenly a song could be heard from the next door neighbor's house. "Yura~yura~ yurameku.." At that point, Yuma had laid down completely, folding his hands on his chest as the mood of relaxation spread over him. "I love this..." he breathed out softly. "I do too." Gakupo muttered just as a jellyfish fell from the sky directly on his head. Yuma chuckled from Gakupo's expression when the jellyfish landed, just before one landed square on his face. Long before the rain, and jellyfish, got harder the two ran inside. It took Gakupo at least an hour to wash out the jellyfish slime out of his hair. He was now brushing his long hair out, putting it into braids so it wouldn't tangle overnight. The samurai walked out of the bathroom to see Yuma watching TV cuddled under a blanket in the family room. "Whatcha watching?" He asked. Yuma looked up at Gakupo, noticing the braids and grinning. "Some random cop show I guess...Nice braids...Very manly." He was joking, of course- But in an odd way, the long braid that swept down the samurai's back did seem appropriate. "Thanks. Mind if I join you?" The samurai asked the boy after thanking him. "Not at all..." Yuma scooted aside for Gakupo to sit down, and as soon as he did- the pink haired boy leaned against him, beginning to treat it as he would to his brother back at the lab. Gakupo wrapped his arm around Yuma, pulling him closer and resting his own head onto the boy's. He wasn't sure what exactly drew him to making this action but it just felt.. Well.. Right. "Sorry but..." Yuma adjusted himself slightly, that he could use Gakupo more as a body pillow. "Is this alright...?" His head rested on Gakupo's chest, spreading the blanket over both of them. "Definitely." Gakupo replied, nuzzling the boy. There went that strange sense again, almost controlling his motions. Before he could even make a decision there it was, planting a soft kiss on Yuma's forehead. Yuma paused, blushing a deep shade of pink as he tried to look at the other, but failing. "A-Alright..." He stuttered, trying to bite his tongue as he shoved his face to Gakupo's chest. The two eventually fell asleep cuddling on the couch and awoke to a very immature Kaito taking pictures. With the sound of a camera, Yuma sat up, covering the camera lense with his hand. "Do you see me taking pictures of you when you're sleeping? Nah, nah man." Yuma didn't look pleased at all, just as his expression always was when he woke up. Kaito giggled, "Oh Miku is gonna love this..." He muttered under his breath. Gakupo, who was still asleep, rolled over and hugged the throw pillow next to him. "Miku can-" Yuma bit his tongue, shaking his head. "Whatever...No more cuddling sessions..." He hissed, standing up to go into the kitchen. Looking at the time, it was about 5am, a regular breakfast time for him in general. There was still half a watermelon in the fridge for Yuma and plenty of other fruit and bread on the counter. With Gakupo still being asleep there wasn't much else Yuma could do then eat breakfast. A trickle of coffee trickling down into the coffee pot was heard and brought a strong aroma of coco beans into the kitchen. Yuma breathed in the scent of coffee, smiling as he took out the watermelon- And basically only the watermelon as he stood by the window, eating quietly and waiting for the coffee to finish. Gakupo stretched and accidentally fell off the couch, but quickly recovered. He walked over to the window and slid his hands around Yuma's waist. His heart was beating so loud and so fast àt this point that he didn't even care what he was doing. He just wanted to be around Yuma. "Good morning swordfish~" Gakupo teased. Yuma felt his face grow extremely hot with a light chested feeling. The room had begun to spin slightly as he nodded slightly, looking down in embaressment. He could practically feel his heartbeat in his eardrums as it muffled out everything else. "G-Good m-morning...." He scarcely said, gripping his fork tightly until his knuckles turned white. "You alright? You look sick..." The samurai said, concerned. "I'm fine...You have to realize...I'm not used to this...I-In general." By this, he meant human relation and contact- Especially by someone he's been admiring. It made the room spin faster for him as he put the bowl to the side, turning around to rest his head against Gakupo's chest to gain his balance. "Sorry.. I don't know what's gotten into me lately..." The samurai replied, ruffling the boy's hair with one of his hands, and wrapping the other around Yuma's back in a tight hug. Yuma laughed a little, shaking his head. The gesture took his mind off it, making him return the tight hug. "I'm being weird...I'm sorry...I should be a weapon, not a companion..." "Who says weapons can't be companions too?" "I don't think you can kiss a sword..." Yuma mumbled. "Oh really?" He replied, lowering his face to Yuma's and ever so slightly brushing his lips against the other's. That was it. Yuma, blushing to his maximum, backed away those bare centimeters until he hit the window. "I can't do that yet. I'm sorry...I really cant..." Yuma's voice cracked barely as he shook his head. "I'm a weapon. Your weapon. This...This...I don't even know why..." Gakupo looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry... Hey, you can do whatever today. I have the day off because it's Koujaku's turn to patrol. Just don't get lost or run away and never come back..." He swallowed hard. "I don't hate you...Not yet." Yuma reached out, grabbing Gakupo's face gently. "I don't think I could live with myself if I left you here alone with Kaito..." Yuma smiled, still recovering from his hard blush. Gakupo smiled. "Good." There was a ding of coffee breaking the moment and little did they know Kaito had been watching this entire time, his jaw was practically on the floor in surprise. Yuma, playing his best at ignoring Kaito- pulled away from Gakupo to get himself a cup of coffee. "We could train today, you know..." He casually said to Gakupo, as if nothing happened. "Sure. Would you like to set up a time or is just anything fine?" Yuma lowered his eyebrows, looking at Gakupo while drinking his coffee. "You don't need to be formal with me. Just let me finish my coffee so you can try out your swordfish." The nickname stuck in his mind, amusing him. "Alright. I'll go get my uniform on quickly" Yuma made an "Mhm." sound as he finished his coffee, running his fingers through his hair to brush it as he went outside in black jeans, leaving the hoodie behind on the warm morning as he waited for Gakupo. Gakupo soon came out in full uniform. "So what should I do? Hold you? Does it hurt when you transform? Do you just fall to the ground?" Yuma held out his arm and placed his index finger a few inches away from his wrist. "Grab me right there." Yuma instructed, keeping a stern expression. Gakupo did so and watched in awe. He had never seen a transformation like this before. As soon as it had finished, a slick, black and dull pink sword was gripped in Gakupo's hand. Yuma's voice had softened as it seemed to echo, bounding against the trees. "It's simple enough, and no matter what you do, I won't feel pain unless another weapon-shifter is hit against me." “O..Ok” Gakupo said as he began to swing Yuma, practicing basic blocks and attacks. Yuma was quite longer than his last sword and it took a few tries to get them right but once he finally got the hang of it Yuma was much easier to use. A few weeks later, the two decided to go out on their first mission as a team. It was now ripe winter. Crime was going up as tourists flooded the streets of Japan for Christmas. Gakupo now worked full time, and it was difficult trying to even navigate the streets without getting jumped. Today was unlike no other, gangs huddled in alleyways, women screaming for their purse, it was all part of the holiday season unfortunately. Gakupo was called to duty for the first time. It was strange, the call wasn’t from his boss. It wasn’t even a call. It was a text. He was sent to a strange part of town close by the labs. Yuma shifted into his human form in the car and it was clear that he was uneasy. “Gakupo.. We haven’t ever been called to this part of town before…” Yuma said, shakily. “They hired a few more people, I probably just got moved to another sector and the intern forgot to pass on the information.” Gakupo replied, keeping his eyes steadily on the road. When they arrived at the location it was apparent something was going on. There was an armed gang of.. well… clowns. Halloween had passed over a month ago and this definitely wasn’t some children’s party. Yuma quickly transformed and Gakupo hopped out of the car within a millisecond. “Hey what are you guys doing here!? Disperse!” The clowns didn’t do anything but get closer. “I said ''DISPERSE!” ''One of them stepped forward and pulled off it’s mask. His face was vaguely familiar. “Do you remember me, Gackpoid?” Gakupo fell backwards in sheer terror. “N..No.. I..it can’t be.” “Oh but it is.” For once in his crime-fighting life, Gakupo was frozen in terror. Not even Yuma could change forms. The clowns surrounded the two. And before long, the vocaloid was filled with flashdrives and viruses. Why was he the one to be pirated? Then again, Miku had been pirated too. Much worse things they had done to poor Miku. After that, they stopped letting female vocaloids out of their labs for a couple of years. Before long, word had gotten out about Gakupo’s disappearance. The entire samurai attack squad was sent for his rescue and what they saw was not good. He was covered in dirt and sweat. Hw was almost completely undressed and his systems were overridden to the point where the display on his arm was flashing red. Yuma finally transformed back before the other samurais arrived. He hovered over Gakupo’s broken body crying. If he hadn’t stayed a sword, he probably would have been broken too. The other samurais helped Yuma get his partner into the car and even offered to call an ambulance. “Its okay. I can fix him.” “but-“ “I SAID NO” Yuma became to become defensive due to stress. He thought this could only happen once. Never again he had told himself. It was silent the entire way home, but finally as they pulled into the driveway, Gakupo began to awake. He was very weak. Yuma was completely relieved. He helped the other inside and laid him down on the couch carefully. Gakupo groaned in pain. “Hon… C.. can you.. remove…” he murmured. “At it.” Yuma took out all the flashdrives he could find with a sigh. He kissed both of his master’s cheeks. Gakupo had grown on him quite a bit. “R.. Yuma there’s one more..” “Hm? Where is it?” Yuma appeared very worried ad Gakupo was losing consciousness fast. He began to slip off the couch. "Yuma." Gakupo said to the pink-haired sword. "I'll be alright. J-just get this flashdrive out of me." The samurai, who was already on the ground from weakness then passed out. He lost consciousness holding onto Yuma's arm. Yuma blinked, heavy tears swelling from his eyes as he snatched the drive out, leaning over his lover's chest. "G-Gaku..." Was all he could muster to speak as he clung to the Vocaloid, listening to the artificial heartbeat against his ear. "I-I'm sorry..." Slowly, Yuma began to shut down as he wept, his system going into a sleep mode just as Gakupo had until the early morning. The two were found by Yuma's "father". "Trying to escape from the lab again, eh?" The man said as he picked up his "child". "Oh and who's this? Vocaloid Gakupo? What's he doing here!? Did he help you escape? Oh and is that a flash drive in his arm!? Hmm..." The man set Yuma down on the ground again and dialed up Gakupo's lab. Walking away from the two a little so that they wouldn't hear his conversation. Gakupo was still shut down; a blinking red error message in both his eyes. Slowly, Yuma shifted into an awake overdrive, shoving himself from his company owner. "N-No..." Yuma slid away, dusting himself off as he became fully aware of his surroundings. Gakupo twitched slightly as his battery was low on charge and a few birds chirped, breaking the silence. The owner of Yamaha corporations and vocaloid labs was wandering further off telling Gakupo's daddy how bad of a boy the purple-haired samurai had been. Àt this point the two were still minors so they were lucky that Mr. Yamaha had found them and not the police. They still didn't manage to escape the pirate though and he was probably running off with Gakupo's software at the moment. Yuma pulled away from his father, ignoring the yells as he dove for the samurai, wrapping his arms safely around the vocaloid. "Gaku..." He whispered, looking into the vocaloids eyes as he charged- Carefully waiting for the other to power on properly. "Please... I need you right now..." Gakupo powered on properly butwas clearly weak and missing some syllables. "Man, take, words." He managed to murmur out to Yuma, running his hands through his own long purple hair. Yuma was confused, looking again at Gakupo as he booted up in pain. "Wh-What? Dude... C'mon-" Gently placing his hands on either side of Gakupo's face, he tried to comfort him. "What the hell are you talking about?" He didn't care of the scientists watching them. possibly noting down their signs of affection towards each other. Yuma wanted to make sure Gakupo was doing alright, deciding on simple questions to ask him just in case. "I need you to tell me your name, company, the first person you kissed, and the last person you kissed." “I am Vocaloid Gackpoid. Generation 4. I have recently taken part in kissing Vocaloid Vy2 Generation 3.” Yuuma chuckled. Mr. Yamaha began to growl. “I DO NOT RAISE MY VOCALOIDS TO BE GAY.” “Pretty sure it’s too late for that.” Gakupo was finally beginning to regain full consciousness. Category:Blog posts